A Test, Quest, and Adventure to bring everyone back from the dead!
by Amanye
Summary: (This also includes characters from the Hunger Games, the Maze Runner, the Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, and the Mortal Instruments.) So anyway this story is about how all these characters get sucked out of their world & into a whole new planet. And if they finish this quest they will be rewarded with any prize they could imagine of. B Amanye 1
1. Prologue

_Imagine one day a very powerful, magical, mysterious person brought 2 very important people from each world. _

_World One:__ Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

_World Two:__ Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley _

_World Three:__ Thomas and Brenda_

_World Four:__ Tobias Eaton and Christina_

_World Five:__ Clary Fray and Jace Wayland_

_World Six:__ Carter Kane and Zia Rashid_

_World Seven:__ Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark_

_And imagine that in those 24 hours they have to complete a quest and they will be rewarded with one wish granted for each person._

_Will Katniss wish for Prim to come back to life?_

_What will Carter and Zia want?_

_What will Clary and Jace wish for?_

_Will Harry Potter restore all the lives that were taken during all the battles he has faced?_

_What will Thomas wish for? Chuck, Teresa, or Newt?_

_Will Tobias want Tris back? And Christina? What about Will? He got shot in the face!_

_And Percy and Annabeth... what would they want? Restore the life's that were lost in the war with Kronos and Gaea?_

_If the wish is to bring someone back from the dead, they can only wish for one person to come back._

* * *

_What do you think will happen? _

**This will probably take me a long time to complete so... just imagine what you think will happen. If you want put some of your ideas in thr reviews so I can finish it faster. If you don't.. then it will just take a lot longer.**

**Luv u all!**

**-Amanye **


	2. Chapter 1

Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy, were knocked unconscious before they could react. She was the first to wake up. They were in a field. A very green, full of life field. She moaned. Where were they? Where's Percy?! She looked beside her and saw him. He was still unconscious. She was the first one to get knocked out, she remembered, and he was trying to protect her from whoever was attacking them, but then he got knocked out too. But before he lost fully passed out they were surrounded by dark blue smoke, and then he passed out.

"Percy?", she said rubbing his forearm. He made no movement. "Percy", she said a little bit louder. He moaned and opened his eyes. She helped him sit up.

He looked around them. "Where are we Wise Girl?", he asked.

"I have no idea Seaweed Brain", she replied. Just then they heard a few voices. Percy and I stood and drew our weapons. "Hello?", some voices said. They came out from the grass. They were people a little younger than us. "Who are you?", Percy yelled. There was a boy, with dark skin, holding hands with a girl, with short black hair. Percy recognized him right away. "Carter?", he asked lowering his sword. "Percy?", he said in disbelief.

"Um... What are you doing here bro?", Percy asked.

"We have no idea. We just woke up in the field a few minutes ago. We were knocked unconscious then surrounded by this blue smoke.", he said.

"I take it you to know each other?", both girls said. Percy looked at Annabeth and told her what happened before he got kidnapped by Hera. **(You guys should know this story if you read the Son of Sobek). **"Oh.. SO YOU NEVER THOUGH OF MENTIONING THIS BEFORE!", she yelled.

"No sorry we agreed never to speak of -", they heard more voices. Carter, Percy, Annabeth, and Zia, drew their weapons. A young man, about 18 and a girl around 16 came out and aimed guns at them.

"Swords?", Tobias asked, "That's a little pathetic."

"Do you guys know how we go here?", Zia asked.

"No idea", Christina said, "We just woke up and met another pair named Thomas and Brenda. They are right behind us. Who are you?", Just then another young man, probably 16, came out from behind them holding guns at us and another girl. "Okay", Percy said, "I'm Percy Jackson", he gestured towards Annabeth, "This is my girlfriend Annabeth", then he gestured towards Carter and Zia, "And that's Carter and his... girlfriend?", Carter nodded.

Everyone put there weapons away and started talking about how they got here. Then they all decided to introduce themselves since they felt they were in no danger, yet.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, and this is my friend Christina", Christina waved.

"I'm Thomas, and this is my girlfriend Brenda", everyone nodded. As they were finishing the introductions, 3 more groups showed up. 3 boys and 3 girls. One of the pairs was Jace Wayland and Clary Fray. Both dating. Peeta and Katniss. And the last couple was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. "How about we separate into 2 groups", Harry suggested.

"Okay", Tobias replied, " Me, Christina, Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Clary, and Zia in this group. And Harry, Ginny, Thomas, Brenda, Peeta, Jace, and Katniss in the other. Got it?" , everyone nodded. And they all separated. "Clary will be fine", Jace thought, "She'll be alright."


	3. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

We all returned to the spot where we all met after we came to dead ends after an hour. There was no sign of human life anywhere around here. So we just met up again to discuss our plans on surviving. We decided to take shelter in the woods group 1 discovered using that 'magic' of theirs. I held hand's with Katniss.  
"Okay", Percy said, his arm wrapped around his girlfriends, Annabeth, waist. "We should vote on who the group leader is going to be."

We were left with Percy, Harry, and Tobias. We decided that all 3 of them should lead us in this new, strange world. As soon as we were about to leave to go to the woods. A man, with his back toward us, just appeared out of no where. "HEY! Are you from around here?!", Harry shouted.

The man made no movement, but did speak in everybody's mind. _Hello young heroes. My name is Brother Outcast. You must be wondering why you are all here. _I froze. He turned around. He had no face, only a bald colorful head **(like the one in the cover). ** _You are all here to fulfill a quest for I and the rest of my brothers. None of you will die, if that's what you're asking in your mind. And you will be rewarded. _He started to walk away, but Percy spoke up. "What's our reward?", he asked. The man turned around. _You will get what you want most. Wealth, peace on the planet, or even bring one person from the dead. _Everyone's eyes widened and the man disappeared.

Tobias's POV

Bring someone back from the dead... Tris. I would do anything to bring her back. I've been trying to live without her for the past few weeks but I can't. I just can't.

"Come on let's go", I heard Percy say. Harry and I nodded and we led the group toward the woods. Christina noticed my face. I didn't even know I was making a face. "Tobias, you will be able to bring back Tris and you 2 will be able to be together and start a family and live together until you die old.", she smiled. I smiled back.

"What about you? What would you want?", I asked.

"Well... I would want to be with Will so we can live a life together, without all the crap we had to go through", she replied. I nodded and looked forward.

Clary's POV

I held hand's with Jace. He looked very worried about me. He leaned his head toward me ear. "Were you alright when we separated? I was really worried these people would hurt you, especially that... Perry", he whispered.

"Its Percy!", Percy yelled from the front of the group jokingly. Jace and I started to laugh.

"Jace... I was fine, they were really nice to me and we all want to get out of here. So we have to work together." He nodded.

Ginny's POV

"When do you think we will get there Harry?", I asked. We were walking side by side my hand in his.

"I'm not sure Ginny. But we will.", he replied, "We'll be home before we know it love. And see Ron and your mother".

I nodded. I hope this was not going to take to long. What if mum throws a fit once we get back? I would not want to see that. She throws a mean fit. Remember in the Deathly Hallows Part two? She's all threatening to the wizard and all like, "Not my daughter you b**ch!", then killed her. What's going to happen when we get back. And even if we do get back to our lovely home, what will I wish for? Probably bring Fred back.

Annabeth's POV

I looked into Percy's eyes. He looked into mine and smiled. He grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "What's wrong Wise Girl?", he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing", I replied, "Just happy that were together and that we will get through this and bring back 2 people from the dead. Right?" He nodded. "I think we should bring back Beckendorf and Silena", he said, "I think they deserve chance to be alive again." I chuckled.

Then Charles and Silena it is", I said wrapping my hand across his arm. I gave him a peck on the lips and we continued walking. Tobias rolled his eyes and waked a little ahead of us. Percy ran after him and Christina walked towards me. "I'm so sort about him. He's just...anxious to get his girlfriend back. She died in a war a few weeks ago.", she said.  
"I'm sorry", she nodded.

Percy's POV

I walked side by side with Tobias. "What's up dude?", I asked. "I am sure your not jealous of me with her but you are jealous that you don't get to do that anymore with your girlfriend anymore, right?", he looked surprised, "And your going to wish for her to come back to life", I stated. he looked at me with a little happiness in his eyes. "Percy", he said, "You know your smarter than you look", he smirked. I chuckled.

"ya I get that a lot", I replied. I heard Annabeth yell from behind, 'He really is stupid sometimes! Just a head's up!'. Tobias started to laugh. So did I.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update guys! Hope you loved it! And please don't critizize that I'm representing the character's from Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and The Mortal Instruments wrong. I refuse to read HP and HG and I'm not done with TMI series. **

**Luv U ALL**

**-Amanye**


End file.
